teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simone Beck
Simone "Simca" Beck is and powerful Blonde Vampire, a rare species who can survive in the daylight, and a powerful Royal Breed. Old as the vampire race itself, Simca was one of the first humans to be revived as a vampire and the first one to discover her ability to survive in the light. Having the rare ability to sense incoming disasters, she has moved towards them if only to occupy her ample free time, and to keep her immortality from driving her mad. Eventually she stumbled onto a young Gaspard Maman and turned him, awakening his royal vampire blood and making him her first and only progeny. Eventually, having sensed a great happening unlike any before it, Simca and Gaspard depart to Beacon Hills to witness it for themselves. Appearance A beautiful, young looking woman of average height, Simca has been renowned for her beauty for centuries and has appeared in several famous artworks in some form or another because of it. Often preferring to change her appearance every few decades to avoid suspicion, Simca's true appearance is difficult to discern. What is known as fact is that she is naturally blonde, due to her Royal Vampire blood, which is easily discerned by bright blonde hair. Personality A quiet and reserved woman by nature, Simca rarely talks or interacts with others if she can help it, and instead prefers to watch and observe quietly from a distance. Her trawl, Gaspard claims that even in private she rarely speaks to him and the instances when she does are always to the point. Though, she is apparently a very patient and refined woman, given that Gaspard is often quite chaotic. She chooses to move through them all with grace, refusing to lose composure even in the most unusual of circumstances. Despite her outward layer of composed elegance, Simca is a curious and passionate woman, and is drawn to important events like a curse. Following that curiosity, she has been witness to hundreds of historical events and continues even thousands of years later. In a rare moment of honesty, she claimed that she does so not entirely out of curiosity, but to instead help her keep her sanity over the course of an endless life. History Turned some time within the last 5000 years, Simone origins are a mystery to everyone, including herself. After so many countless years, she claims to have forgotten nearly everything about her early life, and whether she was born or a vampire or bit by one even older than her. What is known is that over the course of the last few thousand years she has played witness to nearly even important historical event in recorded history. However, some 60 years ago Simca came to America sensing another great happening, but was surprised when she felt it vanish and not come to pass. As it turns out, she was sensing the rise of the Nemeton in Beacon Hills. But thanks to the timely intervention of Renato and his band, the tree was cut down and stopped from completely rising. However, Simca chose to remain in America even after the Nemeton had been cut down. Her instinct remained and was convinced whatever great disaster was to happen still would. And that the Nemeton's rising hadn't been stopped, only delayed. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Category:Royal Breed